


Happy Mother's Day

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, mother's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa decides to surprise Rose for this very special holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE SOME FLUFF!
> 
> I mean, it is still smut, but fluffy smut, not as sinful as the other stuff I posted this weekend.
> 
> Enjoy this second, much much cuter, Mother's Day fic. 
> 
> (Idea totally stolen from Lost Girl, idgaf)

Rose knew something was up when she walked into her hotel room that afternoon and found the curtains drawn. She immediately tensed up and wished she still carried a gun around, however impractical it was in the tight dresses she usually wore.

She took a deep breath and told herself to stay calm. If she was being ambushed, it was by amateurs, besides, there was really no reason to ambush her. No one here knew who she was and if they did she would most likely be dead already. It was probably nothing, but with her life experiences, who could blame her for being overly cautious?

She left the front door open, flicking on the lights and inspecting the room, listening carefully if she could hear anything. Besides the curtains, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Except, the bedroom door was closed and she was certain it had been open when she left a few hours earlier. She knew it couldn’t be housekeeping because they had been by before she left in the morning. It couldn’t be Emilio either, he had just left for Stockholm and wouldn’t be back for another couple of days. Nobody else had a key. Nobody else except…

‘Luisa?’ Rose called out, closing the front door as she realized what was going on.

‘In the bedroom.’ Luisa’s response sounded through the closed bedroom door.

Rose smiled to herself, she could get past the initial shock if it was Luisa waiting for her in her bedroom. Normally there would at least be a call to discuss this but she kind of liked Luisa dropping in, if not breaking in, on her.

She shut off the lights again and walked towards the bedroom, curious to see what Luisa had planned.

Whatever Rose had in mind when she opened the door, this wasn’t it. Luisa was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs primly crossed at the ankles. She wasn’t wearing anything except for a large pink bow tied strategically around her breasts.

‘Happy Mother’s Day,’ Luisa grinned.

‘I’m not your mother,’ Rose smiled as she approached anyway.

‘Thank god for that or this gift would be totally inappropriate,’ Luisa said, grinning even wider as Rose put her hands on the ends of the bow, not yet pulling, just holding the soft silk in her hands for a moment.

‘You can unwrap your “gifts”, you know?’ Luisa smirked, one eyebrow raised teasingly.

‘Oh, don’t worry, I’m going to,’ Rose said, letting the ends of the ribbon fall from her hands as she took a step back. Getting started on undoing the top button of her own blouse first, her hands trailing down her body as she worked on getting rid of the similarly colored silk. She let it fall to the ground behind her, careful as not to drop it on one of the dozen candles dispersed around the room, illuminating everything in their soft glow.

She flicked her eyes back to Luisa, who looked at her hungrily, her mouth gaping open slightly as she appraised Rose’s body from her place on the bed, waiting for Rose to deposit herself in her lap.

Rose quickly got rid of her skirt and did just that, placing her knees on either side of Luisa’s legs, her hands back on the ends of the ribbon, pulling softly until the bow untied itself, leaving her to unravel the rest of it.

Luisa’s fingers were dancing across her skin, running higher up her torso with every loop she completed.

‘I quite like my gifts,’ Rose smiled as the ribbon finally fell away to reveal Luisa’s breasts, her light brown nipples already standing at full attention.

‘Glad you like them.’ Luisa sighed as Rose’s long fingers replaced the ribbon and started to softly massage the sensitive skin of her breasts.

‘What, no joke about how you grew them yourself?’ Rose joked, leaning in to place a couple of soft, adoring kisses on the top of each of Luisa’s breasts.

‘Well, I did have one. But I was worried you might stop _that_ ,’ Luisa moaned, as Rose trailed her fingers in ever tightening spirals around her breasts, ending with a satisfying flick to her nipples.

‘I would never do that,’ Rose husked, guiding Luisa down so she was flat on her back. ‘They’re my presents after all and I am not going to let them go,’ she smiled, her hands still firmly on Luisa’s breasts, groping and massaging, cupping them, eventually bending down to have her tongue retrace the path her fingers had traveled moments earlier. Not teasing, just leisurely exploring, mapping every inch of her skin. Rubbing, circling, flicking already rock-hard nipples before taking them into her mouth and sucking softly.

Luisa groaned softly when Rose released her nipple from her hot, wet mouth with a soft pop and switched to her other breast.

Rose felt her lips curl upwards into a smile at Luisa’s whimper as she licked the previously ignored tip, swirling her tongue around it for a moment before closing her lips fully around it. Her hand stroking teasingly back and forth over the other mound. It seemed they were both fully enjoying Luisa’s “gifts”.

‘Rose,’ Luisa moaned as Rose continued her exploration of the body parts she already knew so well.

‘Yes?’ Rose asked, momentarily suspending her oral worshiping of Luisa’s breasts to push their lips together in an openmouthed kiss.

‘I am really glad you enjoy my breasts so much, _really_ glad,’ Luisa said when Rose pulled back from the kiss, looking at her with soft yet hungry blue eyes. ‘But the rest of the package is yours to touch also.’

Rose smiled at her and connected them in another kiss, this one more passionate than the last, her tongue seeking, probing, finding Luisa’s tongue a willing participant in this dance.

As they kissed, Rose skimmed her fingers down Luisa’s sides, caressing the dip her hipbones made as the kiss deepened.

Rose moaned, loudly, as Luisa pulled on her bottom lip with her teeth, a very clear sign that she was quite ready for more.

Rose liked that about this, liked that about them, that they were familiar enough with each other, with their preferences, to know what the other wanted, needed, and when. Rose had always been more interested in one-night stands, and so had Luisa for the most part. But this, no matter that they had to keep it a secret, it was different. Rose knew Luisa’s body better than she knew her own. But even now, when she knew everything there was to know about Luisa’s preferences, she liked taking it slow, just stroking every inch of Luisa’s body until they were both crazy with want. And judging from Luisa’s reactions, that point was rapidly approaching.

Rose brushed her lips against Luisa’s one last time before starting the long trek down Luisa’s body, kissing all the spots that made her break out in goosebumps, nipping at all the places that made her shiver, sucking on all the spaces that made her moan wantonly.

Resting her chin on the apex of Luisa’s thigh, she looked up at her through her eyelashes, watching Luisa’s breasts bounce hypnotically with every shuddering breath she took, shivering with anticipation.

Rose nuzzled the inside of Luisa’s thigh, spreading her legs wider as she settled herself between them, keeping her touches soft, light, a little teasing still.

Luisa cursed inwardly as Rose blew softly on her sex, the cool air making her already swimming center clench at the sudden cold sensation.

‘Taste me,’ Luisa moaned, her fingers tangling in Rose’s styled curls.

Rose happily obliged, mapping the most intimate area of Luisa’s body with her lips and tongue. Tasting Luisa’s very essence with every lick, taking every shiver, every jump of Luisa’s body as a sign of encouragement. Her earlier desire to take things slow, to make it last, replaced by an almost desperate need to make Luisa come, to make her arch into her mouth, to make her pull harder on her hair, to make her dizzy with pleasure.

Luisa was almost reverently throwing encouragements her way, telling her to go faster, deeper, to suck, to nip, to soothe. Rose listening carefully to Luisa’s vocal cues as well as the soundless ones her body sent forth.

She thrust her tongue into Luisa’s sex, the quivering muscles trying to pull her back in, pull her in deeper, every time she retreated.

‘Fingers, inside, please,’ Luisa panted, resorting to begging, she was very close and she needed just a little more, and she needed it _now_.

Rose, almost as desperate as Luisa was to make her come, did as Luisa asked, using one hand to open her further, her tongue never stopping its quick flicks to Luisa’s clit, while she quickly sheathed two fingers inside Luisa’s throbbing center.

Luisa hissed in pleasure as Rose massaged her upper wall every time she pulled out, only to push back in quicker. The combined ministrations had Luisa reeling within minutes, the only words left at her disposal husky chants of Rose’s name, interspersed with moaned pleases.

Another finger and Luisa was gone, her hands pulling tightly at Rose’s hair, her body thrumming with pleasure, her breath caught in her throat.

Rose kept going for a little longer, prolonging Luisa’s pleasure for as long as the brunette allowed her, her hands eventually falling from her hair, her muscles twitching as the last waves of her orgasm subsided and left her mind hazy from climax.

Rose pressed a soft kiss to Luisa’s mound, her lips and chin shining from Luisa’s arousal, licking her lips before wiping the rest on the back of her hand.

She pressed another two kisses to her “presents” before lying down next to Luisa, side by side, stroking strands of hair away from Luisa’s sweat covered face. She wasn’t quite able to keep the smile off her face, Luisa looked ethereal. Her chest heaving and her body fully flushed, radiating heat. Rose loved knowing she was the cause of that, no matter the other fallibilities of their relationship, in this moment it was perfect.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing Luisa opened her eyes, warm brown meeting equally loving blue.

‘I really enjoyed my gifts,’ Rose whispered against Luisa’s lips, her eyes half-hooded, waiting for another kiss.

‘I enjoyed you enjoying my gifts,’ Luisa smiled, hot puffs of breath warming Rose’s skin. ‘Happy Mother’s Day,’ Luisa husked as she closed the small space left between them in another searing kiss.

Rose laughed. ‘Still not your mother, but I appreciate it none the less.’

 ‘Think we can find a second use for that ribbon?’ Luisa asked as she kicked the discarded silk at the foot of the bed.

‘I am sure you can come up with something,’ Rose laughed, stretching her arms above her head, enjoying this warm Sunday afternoon in May to its fullest extent.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, I am trying to change the way I write smut (and honestly their characters) as it is always the same formula, so let me know what you think! If it was different enough or still the same, everything helps, honestly!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
